


Wrapped Up in You

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maybe she doesn't, NSFW, Smut, maybe Kara burns a hole in Cat's shower's wall?, read here to find out the truth, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: One flirty text message, several rounds of sex, and a lot of property damage later.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not safe for work, you have been warned.

_Make me_

Cat smirked at the text. It was the most brazen text between herself and Kara yet. Cat almost rolled her eyes, really phone sex at her age? Not even good phone sex?

Cat looked for the dots of Kara writing but there were none. She hadn’t gone too far right? Kara instigated this after all.

Cat just began to frown when her window banged open and she didn’t even have time to look up before she was lifted off her bed and pressed against the opposite wall of her bedroom. Cat gasped and clenched her hands around the one arm holding her up.

Kara’s fingers splayed just under her ribcage, leaving Cat’s feet dangling an inch above the ground. Cat’s heartrate rocketed and she tried to swallow back some of her fear.

She’d not expected such an obvious reveal from Kara. No human could do this, not with such ease. Kara was frowning.

No, grimacing. Kara practically looked like she was in pain. Cat heard a crunch and watched a chunk of her wall crumble under Kara’s right hand.

“I need verbal consent, Cat.” Kara’s eyes were closed. Her breaths came ragged and quick. Far faster than her body could ever use the oxygen. Her fingers twitched over Cat’s sternum.

Everything fell into place and Cat nearly gasped. Kara was losing control. Losing control because of Cat and some half-assed text message foreplay. She’d quite literally flown to Cat, in her loose sweater and shorts, she hadn’t even changed into the Supersuit.

Cat shuddered. Kara’s palm was hot against her chest and she could see Kara losing her nerve. Cat released Kara’s arm and cupped her cheeks.

Kara opened her eyes and Cat spoke, “Kara, fuck me into this wall.”

Kara’s pupils blew wide and Cat had one second to marvel at the similarities between humans and Kryptonians before her right hand ripped free of Cat’s wall. Before her right hand was ripping Cat’s pants from her hips.

Cat could not care less about the destroyed fabrics. Kara stepped closer and held Cat with her body and Cat’s shirt went next. Ripped in two, Cat just bunched her fingers against Kara’s neck.

Then Kara’s mouth was on her breast and Cat sucked in air. It’d been maybe a minute since she’d been alone on her sheets. She was just doing her best to keep up.

Kara’s left arm came up under Cat’s ass and Cat was sitting on Kara’s arm and if she wasn’t wet from the clothes being ripped from her back, now she was soaked. Because,  _good god_ , she could feel Kara’s forearm ripple under her thighs and Cat dug her fingers into Kara’s shoulders just to hold on.

Kara switched to Cat’s left breast and sucked at Cat’s nipple. Her right hand came up and pulled at Cat’s underwear. Cat blearily noted that Kara was far too over dressed for this.

Cat couldn’t arch her back, she’d been pressed against a wall before, but she’d always been in control. She could stop the men she’d had gyrating against her and had on multiple occasions just to prove that she could.

Cat leaned over Kara’s shoulder as Kara released her breast and kissed down her chest. Kara’s fingers tugged at Cat’s underwear, one of the bands snapped under her hand. Cat had no control here, not even over herself.

She dragged her nails up Kara’s back and whined. Cat Grant never whined. Kara shuddered under her. Cat scraped her nails up Kara’s neck and whined again when her underwear was finally snapped off of her.

Now Kara could feel Cat soaked and waiting right against her own skin. Kara groaned.

That groan had Cat leaning back, just to breathe. She was wanted. Been wanted before. But not like this, not enough to make a god shudder against her.

There was nothing like an ego boost to turn Cat Grant on.

Kara’s fingers finally pushed against her and Cat sucked in air, her legs spreading for Kara’s hand. Kara eased two fingers into her and Cat fisted her hands into Kara’s hair.

“More, Kara-” Cat arched into the wall, a third finger slipped into her and Kara flexed her fingers deliciously. The stretch inside Cat drew another shuddering breath from her.

Kara dipped her lips onto Cat’s stomach and thrust into Cat.

“Fuck” Kara’s palm rubbed against Cat’s clit and Cat bit down on her lip as her toes curled.

Kara lowered her arm so Cat slid down the wall, the cool surface sent goosebumps up Cat’s back.

Then Kara was kneeling, her fingers still thrusting in Cat, and Cat couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe as her hips met every thrust. Kara nipped at Cat’s thigh and Cat curled her fingers into Kara’s hair. Her addled mind popped the thought that Kara couldn’t be hurt. Cat yanked at Kara’s hair and met a much harder thrust. Kara groaned again, this time on Cat’s clit and that did it. Cat knocked her head back as the muscles in her legs clenched. She could feel Kara between her legs,  _inside of her_. Cat came with barely an exhale of breath.

Cat shuddered back into reality, her fingers loosened in Kara’s hair. Until Kara’s next thrust into her.

“Kara” Cat gasped. Her palm avoided Cat’s clit but her fingers still pumped in, stretching and twisting inside Cat. Then Kara’s mouth was kissing right above her entrance and Cat bent over Kara’s shoulder. She needed something to hold onto. Her nails bit into Kara’s back when Kara pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue.

She raked up Kara’s back with another whine and fisted one hand back into Kara’s hair. Her back hit the wall again and her right hand covered her mouth, she couldn’t stop her hips from jerking against Kara. Not with Kara’s fingers,  _still soaked with Cat_ , ghosting under her thighs, encouraging Cat’s legs to cross behind Kara’s head.

Cat knew Kara didn’t need to breathe as often as a human but this was absurd. Her mouth roved back up over Cat’s clit and she hummed. Cat’s right hand flew back to Kara’s hair and pressed against her. She gasped, her head bowed, and Kara’s fingers were back inside of her and Cat was losing it, _losing it._

Kara scraped her teeth over Cat and twisted her fingers and Cat’s head jerked back as another orgasm rippled through her. Cat clenched around Kara and Kara hummed again and Cat clenched her teeth too, before finally crying out.

She slumped against the wall as Kara pulled away from her. Kara was grinning as she stood to lift Cat, again with just one arm under Cat’s thighs.

Cat shuddered and huffed at Kara’s grin. “If I’d known you were a sex maniac-” Cat stopped as Kara moved to wipe off her chin. Well, Cat couldn’t help how turned on that made her.

She yanked Kara into a kiss and bit her bottom lip. Kara groaned and pressed her hips into Cat’s.

A knock came from the bedroom door, “Mom?”

Cat’s eyes flew open and the look of horror that settled on Kara’s face would normally be humorous but Cat felt that same horror lacing through her stomach.

“I heard a noise, are you okay?” The door knob started to turn.

Kara took dramatic action and Cat closed her eyes at the feeling of flying. The sheets were over her and Kara’s hands passed through Cat’s hair and by the time Cat opened her eyes a book was laid out in front of her.

Carter stepped into the room, looked curiously at Cat.

Cat smiled, “Sorry to wake you, my book took a very unexpected turn.” Cat gestured to the book that lay upside down in front of her. Cat swallowed.

“Oh, you didn’t wake me.” Carter assured her, he took another step into the room and Cat noticed the hole in her wall, just behind the door. As well as the Cat shaped imprint next to it. Cat almost grimaced, that would leave a bruise.

Cat frowned. “I didn’t wake you?” Carter stopped walking forward. “It’s well past your bedtime. Were you playing video games again?”

Carter took a step back and shook his head, “No, no, I just couldn’t sleep.” His eyes were wide and Cat shook her head.

“Carter.”

Carter smiled and stepped back out of the room. “Glad you’re fine, night mom!” He closed the door and Cat shook her head again. They’d talked about the video games before bed. It ruined his sleep cycle.

Cat sighed. Kara was standing next to her bed. Cat glanced up at her and Kara blushed. Cat sighed again. “If you’re going to stay the night, we should shower.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she stuttered, “Are-are you offering?”

“Kara your head was just between my thighs not two minutes ago, I think the least I could do is offer you a bed for the night.” Cat shifted and went to throw back the covers, but she grimaced and huffed instead.

Kara’s fingers skimmed over Cat’s back and Cat watched her eyes flick to the impression on the wall. “Cat- I”

“I did ask you to fuck me through the wall.” Kara’s eyes widened and the flush raged back up her neck. “Besides, a little bruising was certainly worth all of that.”

Kara cleared her throat and couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Would- uhm, would you like me to carry you?”

Cat’s eyebrows popped up and she smiled, “Here I thought you’d never ask.”

Kara grinned and pulled the sheets around Cat, a spark in her eyes warned Cat too late, and she pulled the sheet over Cat’s head too. Cat sputtered and flailed until Kara pulled Cat tight against her chest and pressed her lips to the top of Cat’s sheet covered head. Cat stilled as Kara breathed in.

Cat sighed and relaxed into Kara’s arms, she was warm and safe and Cat very nearly hummed in contentment.

Kara shifted and slipped her arms down to wrap under Cat’s back and legs, lifting her bridal style with a grin. The sheet fell away from Cat’s face and she really wished it hadn’t. There was far too much emotion just sitting on her face. Kara was dense but she wasn’t stupid.

The soft gasp that met Cat’s ears was her confirmation and she’d have squirmed out of Kara’s grasp if she thought she could. “Yes, well…” The words stuck in her throat and Cat cursed her own body. She, Cat Grant, lost for words like a teenager? Ridiculous.

Lips pressed against the side of her head and Cat’s heart stuttered. On second thought, Kara could probably hear that. Hear the way she made Cat’s pulse jump.

“I love you.” The words were soft, spoken into Cat’s hair. Cat’s heart practically stopped. She turned her head and Kara kissed her. “Your heart seems to have a weak spot for me, Ms. Grant.” Kara smiled into Cat’s lips and instead of brushing her off, Cat just leaned in to kiss her again.

They could have stayed like that for ages, except that Cat’s arm was going to sleep and Kara didn’t need to breathe nearly as often as Cat and goodness, Cat couldn’t pull away when Kara was holding her and getting lost in their kiss. Cat made a little noise that only seemed to incite Kara more and now Cat was a little dizzy.

“Kra” Cat breathed out and Kara finally pulled back, looking just as dazed as Cat felt. Cat took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “As much as I enjoy our kisses, perhaps keep in mind that us mere mortals have to breathe every now and again.”

Kara blinked and smirked, “Oh, here I thought that was optional for you, like sleeping.”

If Cat could roll her eyes any harder she would, but Kara was already pecking kisses against her cheek and giggling. Really, she was incredibly cute. Speaking of cute, Cat still hadn’t seen Kara’s ass.

“You know you’re still very overdressed.” Cat popped her eye brows expectantly and Kara blushed again.

“Well, I mean.” For a horrible second Cat felt herself dropping and then Kara’s arms were back under her and she was walking toward the bathroom. Naked. Or at least as far as Cat could see, she assumed, since only Kara’s collarbones and the very top of her breasts were in view. “Better?”

What a cheeky little- “Don’t do that again.” Cat’s eyes narrowed and Kara nodded.

“You know I’d never let you fall.” Kara smiled and it was much too easy for Cat to forgive her. So, Cat huffed in annoyance.

Her arm really was asleep now. “You know, I feel I’m at quite the disadvantage here.” Kara glanced down at her and frowned in question. “I can’t see any of you.” Cat pursed her lips and frowned.

A laugh bubbled up from Kara’s chest, Cat could actually feel it start and really, that should not send butterflies racing through her stomach. “Maybe, but you’re pretty cute all wrapped up.”

“I’d be cuter wrapped up in you.” The words were out of her mouth before Cat could stop them and honestly she wouldn’t mind a cat-got-your-tongue sort of thing right that instant.

Kara looked taken aback before she tugged the sheet off of Cat and kissed her again. Cat’s feet hit the tiled floor and now she could roam her hands up Kara’s back and sides. The muscles under Kara’s skin jumped at Cat’s touch and Cat smirked into their kiss.

Cat pulled Kara backwards and fumbled with the shower until she could feel the spray dampen the air behind her back. Kara pulled on her hips and kissed her harder. Cat leaned back and Kara got the message, she didn’t even step up, she just floated Cat right over the lip of the bath and into the spray.

Hell, Cat could get used to that.

“Mhhh, I think it’s your turn now?” Cat pressed Kara against the shower wall and Kara hummed in response. Cat thought about the hole in her bedroom wall. “Hang onto that rack, Kara.” Cat’s eyes glinted, “I think you’ll enjoy this.”

Kara breathed in sharply and Cat’s fingers pressed into her thighs. “Uh, Cat, what if-”

Cat kissed her and Kara’s fingers curled around the metal rack, “Everything is repairable Kara, just try not to break my wrist.” Cat quirked an eyebrow, “Though I think I’d take it as a compliment if you did.”

Kara’s eyes widened and before she could protest Cat was in three fingers deep and had Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth. Only to keep her quiet of course. Carter probably wouldn’t get up again that night, unless he heard someone calling Cat’s name at the top of her lungs.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat thinks they do pretty well until she bites Kara’s pulse point hard enough to make Cat’s teeth ache and Kara lets out a strangled noise right before Cat hears sizzling from across the bathroom. She turns her head to see a hole burned out of the wall just above the faucet and her eyebrows pop up so hard her eyes hurt. She turns back to watch Kara draw in ragged breaths, her third orgasm leaving her almost shaking.

“Well.” Cat smirks. “That was interesting.” Her shower would need some work and a new shampoo rack but Cat couldn’t stop grinning. She pulled her fingers from between Kara’s legs and waited until Kara opened her eyes again before popping them into her mouth and tilting her head to the side.

Kara groaned and her eyes slid shut. Cat watched her foot go through the shower floor and maybe Kara accidentally destroying things because of Cat really turned her on, but no one had to know that.

They kept the water out of the new hole in the floor and Cat helped Kara wash up before turning off the water. And maybe falling asleep in Kara’s arms was the third best thing that had ever happened to Cat, but no one had to know that either.

 

* * *

 

 

Cater walking in on them the next morning, Cat stretched out over the furnace that was Kara Danvers, wasn’t so bad. Carter wasn’t dumb, he’d seen the signs between his mother and her assistant.

However, the large hole in the bedroom wall was pretty hard to explain.

Until Alex called Kara and Kara just leapt into action and didn’t _think_ and Carter watched as his mother’s assistant _flew out of his mother’s window_.  

Cat sighed for an eternity as Carter stared at her, mouth agape.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at @PoppysSupergirl


End file.
